The Price of Freedom on the Sea
by Lizzyc807
Summary: Emma is a princess married to Prince Neal. It was a political match that her parents made in an effort to unite their kingdoms and restore peace in the Enchanted Forrest. They have a 10 year old son named Henry who is heir to the throne. They are currently traveling by carriage down towards the docks preparing to go on holiday at sea when her life changes after meeting pirates.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

AU: Emma is a princess married to Prince Neal. It was a political match that her parents made in an effort to unite their kingdoms and restore peace in the Enchanted Forrest. They have a 10 year old son named Henry who is heir to the throne. They are currently traveling by carriage down towards the docks preparing to go on holiday at sea when they meet a band of pirates that change her life forever.

Emma looked longingly out of the carriage window staring at the beautiful scene that was coming closer and closer. She loved to go on holiday on the sea. She loved to feel the wind in her hair and the soft crashing of the waves against the boat always helped lull her to sleep after a long day. She sighed and looked back over at Henry.

Henry sat leaning against his father's shoulder on the opposite bench of the carriage softly sleeping. He was such a sweet and loving boy. She couldn't have asked for a better son. He was kind and good to everyone. She believed he would be a thoughtful and good king. His people would surely respect him and love him. That thought made her eyes well up with tears. She wiped her hand across her eyes to quickly hide her emotion. She learned long ago that she must remain stoic in front of Neal or he would think her weak and take advantage of that.

Henry looked a lot like his father with brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in his princely attire and ready to get on the boat. He loved to sail just like his mother. He was so excited this morning when they were packing the carriages. There was a sudden jolt of the carriage and it came to a stop. The horses were squealing loudly.

Emma heard a commotion outside of the carriage. Neal had a panicked look on his face as he stood and unsheathed his sword. He startled Henry awake when he stood. Emma grabbed Henry and pulled him into her arms on her side of the carriage.

"Don't move, stay in the carriage and do not get out."

Neal opened the door and climbed out of the carriage to find out what was happening outside.

The commotion got louder and louder as it got closer to the carriage and to their door. Princess Emma looked outside of the window. She quickly took off her tiara and stowed it inside of her hood. They were less likely to kill her if she were not a royal. There were bandits surrounding their carriage. Emma's gloved hands began to smooth down Henry's hair.

"It's Ok Henry, we will be ok."

She could feel him shaking.

"I won't let them hurt you. Please trust me. "

The door to their carriage was pulled open. A man with missing teeth, scraggly hair, and a red knit cap appeared before them.

"Oh, aren't you a pretty little thing. Ah and what do we have here, a fine strapping young lad. I hope you have a strong back son. We can certainly use a good deck hand."

Henry grabbed closer to his mother and whimpered a little.

"Let's go now, out both of you, he shouted! "

When they emerged from the carriage they saw that the bandits were removing their cases from their carriage along with anything else of value that they had with them. The two horseman and the two guards that were guiding them to the ship were dead on the ground. Neal was on his knees being held between two of the bandits with a sword to his neck. His head was pointed down; he appeared to have been beaten and was out cold.

"This one won't be a problem Smee," one of the bandits called over.

He cackled loudly and snickered in their direction.

Emma pulled Henry close to her so that he could not witness this scene.

She whispered into his head, "It's going to be ok Henry. I'll protect you with my last breath."

He held her tighter and she covered him with her cloak.

There were 6 men in total that she could see and another 2 men were loading their things into their cart. The remaining men huddled around the one they called Smee. She overheard them talking.

"The Captain will be pleased with us, appears we have earned quite a haul with this lot. I believe we will be taking on an extra crew member at that."

Smee looked over in their direction towards Henry.

"He will make a fine deck hand. What do you think mates? Should we take him along? The sailor's life is not for everyone but with the loss at that last port we could sure use the help. "

"No, Please leave him alone. You have all of our things. You don't need to take him too," Emma pleaded.

Henry grabbed her tighter.

"No, please don't let them take me mama."

He was crying into her side.

Smee approached her. He circled both of them scanning her up and down.

"Hmm, I think maybe we could make a deal with you milady. Suppose we take you instead. I believe you would make a fine gift for our captain this evening. He may be in the mood to celebrate tonight after seeing the haul we bring back today and surely we won't be able to remain in harbor after the events that happened here. "

Emma looked at Neal and then looked at Henry. He held his mother tightly. She kissed the top of his head.

"Henry your father is hurt, you must attend to him and see that he gets help, she whispered into the top of his head."

She kissed him again a few times and he began to cry in understanding that she was going to take his place with these men.

"Mom, no, you can't go with them, he cried. "

She whispered into his hair so only he could hear her.

"Henry you must stay with your father. You will rule these lands one day and I can't have your destiny or the destiny of our people in jeopardy. I love you."

"I'll go with you."

Emma looked at Smee.

"Leave my son and I'll go with you," she said curtly.

Smee looked pleased. Smee looked at the men holding Neal.

"Ok boy's drop him and let's go." shouted Smee.

The two men dropped Neal to the ground.

"Henry go to your father." said Emma.

Henry ran to him. The men began to bind Emma's hands. They put a thin black bag over her head and pushed her forward. She was suddenly lifted and tossed over someone's shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes.

She heard Henry softly sobbing.

"I love you Mama, I love you. ", said Henry.

"Goodbye Henry! I love you." she called.

Emma felt a knock on the back of her head and saw darkness.

When Emma woke up she had a throbbing head ache. She reached up and felt the back of her head, a lump was forming. She looked at her surroundings. She was sitting in the cabin of a ship. It was a decent size room, filled bookshelves on the wall, a bed, a table with 2 chairs, a small desk, and a window with an embedded seat in front of it. She was seated at the table on one of the chairs with her hands bound in front of her. She discovered her feet were not bound. She got up and walked over to the window. The ship was in motion. She could only see the blue water splashing up against the window. There was no land in front of them. She sat in the window seat, tears started to well up in her eyes and she could only think of one word, Freedom. She breathed out a sigh.

There was a shuffling above her and then she heard thumps of someone coming down towards the door to the room. She turned towards the door when he appeared. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the light in the room. A man who she could only assume was the captain seemed to fill the room with his presence.

"Hello Love, I see you have made yourself at home. My you are pretty lass aren't you? "

Emma jumped to her feet quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave my seat, she whispered."

"No, no I expect that you will be with me for awhile so you should acquaint yourself with my cabin. You are quite lovely aren't you? "

She stood there with her hands bound in front of her. She still had on her cloak and her gloves as a proper lady should. Her dress was a deep satiny emerald green that went to the floor and her cloak matched in color and equal length. Her hair hung in curly tendrils down to her waist. Any style that she may have had was gone after having the bag on her head.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Killian Jones, but most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker. Hook. ", he said grinning at her.

He spoke with a British accent and had exaggerated the k at the end. He leaned back against the door facing her.

"As in Captain Hook?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me? "

He looked at her with the smile growing on his face. He had piercing blue eyes that would rival the deepest blue of the ocean. They were kohl rimmed to accentuate them further. He had a slight facial scruff and black hair that was slightly ruffled. He was handsome which the rumors hadn't done him justice to expose. He did have a hook instead of a hand so that part of the rumor was true. He wore all black leather from his boots to his vest. His vest hung over a black flowing shirt that was open in a deep v exposing his chest.

She felt his eyes on her as she was looking him over and her cheeks began to flush. She looked down to the floor.

"Do you like what you see Love?"

He swaggered towards her and with his hook he cut her ropes from her wrists. She rubbed her wrists to sooth herself.

"Let me have a look at you. Take off your cloak and get yourself comfortable love. The men tell me that we are going to celebrate this evening. "

Emma unhooked her cloak from around her neck. She was wearing a cap sleeve dress and had a scarf wrapped around her neck to cover the open area that would expose her skin. She peeled her elbow length gloves down to expose her arms and began to untie the scarf from her neck.

He pushed back her hair to expose her neck and chest. He looked at her with a confused expression.

She felt the tears begin to pool in her eyes as she stood there feeling exposed to his eyes. She had bruises of different age up and down her arms and her neck still had the yellowed finger mark bruises. She once again lowered her eyes to the floor. She wanted to hide her shame. She never expected anyone to see what she had endured at the hands of her husband Neal.

"I'm going to have to talk to my crew about how to treat a lady that they plan to gift me."

He sounded angry and he marched out of the room back up the stairs.

She raised her eyes with a bit of astonishment and confusion.

He returned with his first mate, Smee, the man with the red hat from earlier.

"Smee, what is the meaning of this? Is this how you treat a lady? "

Both the Captain and Smee looked at Emma.

She covered her neck with her hair and looked down to the floor again to hide her shame.

He looked back to see her head hung. She had tears falling down her beautiful face.

Smee looked at his Captain with a surprised expression.

"We didn't touch her Captain cept for the knock on the head and we didn't even bind her hands that tight. "

"Look at her Smee, She is covered in bruises and you tell me that you did nothing to her?"

He pushed Smee.

"No, Captain, he isn't lying." She whispered.

Both of the men stared in her direction.

"What did you say, lass?"

"No, it wasn't your men. They didn't do this to me."

He looked at her with a puzzled look and then she saw the pity that she hoped she wouldn't see from anyone.

"Smee, leave us! Tell no one of what you just witnessed. "

"Aye Aye captain. He saluted and left them alone. "

Emma looked down to the floor once more, tears streaking her face. She felt like she was wrapped in shame. She hid this for so long without anyone finding out her secret.

"Who did this to you lass?" he asked.

He took his hook and put it up under her chin to raise her eyes to look at him. They were like dazzling emeralds covered in a coating of glistening tears.

She had expected to be used and killed. She hadn't expected anyone to find her secret nor did she expect to be looked upon with pity. She thought freedom would be her death and it would be swift at the hands of those scoundrels who took her. She never thought anyone would see her this way, so exposed. She remained silent at his question; she didn't feel that she could say it out loud yet. She shook her head.

"It was not your crew Captain. They left me mostly unharmed and they let my boy go without any physical harm. Please don't look at me, I'm hideous." she whispered.

He kept looking into her eyes as if searching for the answer to his question and then nodded in understanding.

"Love, you could never be called hideous even with these blemishes that mark your beautiful body."

He reached up and brushed away the tears. He pushed her hair back from her face and shoulders once again exposing her. He was not expecting anything remotely like this when he saw her being carried aboard his ship that morning.

She was so broken in so many ways. What was he going to do with her? His crew had expectations of what happened with the women that were captured and boarded his ship. She was special and different. He couldn't let that be her fate after all that she appeared to have endured.

He extended his hand to her.

"You know who I am, who do I have the pleasure of making company with?"

"I'm Princess Emma from the Enchanted Forrest."

The rumors of Captain Hook were fearsome and violent. She hadn't expected to be treated with any kindness by this man, let alone more concern than her actual husband who had vowed to respect and love her.

"Princess? Do the men know this?"

He rubbed his chin and looked closely at her.

"Wait, the daughter of King Charming and Snow White? Princess Emma Swan? ", he asked.

"Yes, those are my parents and No, they ambushed us in our carriage on the way to our ship in the harbor. I was with my son and my husband at the time that I was captured."

She pulled her tiara from the hood in her cloak.

He took her tiara from her and placed it on her head.

"Hmm, there you go love. I don't think the men realize the generous gift that they have given to their Captain. We shall have to make sure they are aware that their spoils are that much greater than they originally thought. "

He sounded please to learn that information about her. Emma blushed when he said that .

"What will you do with me Captain?" she whispered.

She knew she was at his mercy and even death would be freedom for her so she was prepared for whatever would come. He pushed her chin up to look into her eyes once again.

"Now that I know of your status Princess, I may be able to barter with your husband for your safe return."

"No," she spoke up quickly.

"Neal will not pay for my return. In fact I beg you not to send me back to him. It would only be a slow death sentence for me if I were returned. I would rather you kill me swiftly than give him the satisfaction of taking my last breath. ", she said.

He raised an eyebrow at that. He nodded in understanding.

"Your parents then? Surely they would pay to have their princess returned."

She looked away towards the window. If she were to contact her parents then they would know what she had endured. They would know the prison sentence that they sent her to for the good of their people. Henry might never have the chance to rule the combined kingdom and she would not deny him that chance. She knew he would be a good and fair king and that was why she took his place today.

"Captain, I'm sorry. While I believe my parents would pay you to return me I don't think I can let you do that. I would sooner kill myself than ruin the destiny of my son and my people for my own selfish reasons. I haven't endured the pain and punishment this long for it to be worth nothing. My son is a good boy and he will make the people in the kingdom happy when he is able to rule on the throne. I know that Neal loves him and no harm will come to him in my absence. ", she said.

He looked at her and cocked his head to the side.

"I see", he said.

"I'll take whatever punishment you have to offer and will welcome death at the end. I will know I am finally free. I will not be a burden to you. I beg of you, please don't contact them. Just let them believe I am dead. ", she pleaded.

He stood there looking at the princess with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He couldn't believe that a woman in such a powerful position could deem her value to be so little. She would sacrifice her life for her people without them even knowing that she has done it.

"Well, this is certainly an unexpected development. You are certainly not the type of woman that I can just leave at port. It would be dangerous for me and my men to allow you to just walk freely as you are certain to call attention to us." he said.

She felt her eyes begin to well up again. She had accepted death would come a long time ago. She thought it would be at the hands of Neal when he was in a drunken rage. She felt free in that it was her choice to die and not by accident. She was happy she didn't have to hide her emotion. It felt good to let the tears fall.

"Now Now Love, no need for the tears." he said.

He was scratching his head when she turned to look at him. He had a perplexed look on his face.

"I thought tonight was going to be quite an evening with a beautiful woman in my bed, celebrating the spoils of our victory today. I will have to think about this. You will not die today. I don't know what we will do with you Princess. I will think about what you said. I can see sending you back to the monster that did this to you would not be good for either of us. Especially since we left him with quite a beating from what I have heard. I would also not do that to your boy. I still haven't ruled out contacting your parents."

She nodded in understanding.

"It will be 3 days until we reach Tortuga. When we reach the port my men and I will restock the ship and barter for the goods we have taken from your carriage. It would be wise for you to remain alert. I will be locking the door. Since we had just made port the men didn't have time to be acquainted with the women in town or to gather more supplies. They are a little edgy to say the least. We have enough supplies to get to the next port and we will blend in better among our own." He advised.

"OK, Captain." she said.

"I'll think about your fate during the next 3 days, but Princess, death will not come today as you thought. I suggest that you lie down for awhile and rest your pretty head." he said.

She walked over to the bed turning her head slightly to see him leaving catching his gaze. He walked back out of the room, locked the door and walked up on deck. She heard the crew yell, Captain on Deck as he emerged.

Emma let out the breath she had been holding. She walked back over to the window stare out at the lovely sea and the freedom it held for her even if it meant death. She had been persecuted for the last 10 years. Since the day Henry was born and she produced an heir to the kingdom everything changed.

Neal never looked at her the same after Henry was born. His kindness turned cold and dark. He showered the boy with affection and in turn made her feel as though she was a nuisance. He once held her close and whispered how he loved her, now it was only disdain and criticism that spilled from his lips.

She became good at hiding her feelings; she tried a number of times to reason with him, to find out what she had done to make him so angry. Those conversations were quickly dismissed and she was punished for speaking out to him in such a way. It would be a slap across the face or he would grab and pinch her arm. She winced just thinking about it.

She went about her daily palace duties and made sure that Henry was well cared for, loved, and educated. She would encourage him to be the man she once knew his father to be and the loving man that she knew her father the king to be. Her heart pinched when she thought of Henry. She would miss her beautiful loving boy but she knew he would be safe. She knew that Neal would care for him, her parents would love him and that he would be the king he needed to be for their people.

She felt the back of her head. It was very sensitive from the lump she received earlier that day. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and just wanted to lie down for a little while. She knew it wouldn't be long before her fate was decided but she couldn't help it. She needed to sleep. She slipped out of her dress into just her under dress. It was simple and light fabric but it was much cooler than the heavy satin that she had on. She also wanted to relieve herself of her corset. She was used to dressing and undressing herself so that she didn't have to reveal her secret to a ladies maid.

She walked over to the bed and lie down on it. She had been traveling in the carriage for almost a day and then she hadn't known how long she had been aboard the ship passed out. She closed her eyes and soon after she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Lament

Chapter 2

Emma woke up and soon realized that she was not sleeping at home in her bed, nor was she alone in the bed. She had someone's arm draped over her and he was snuggled in rather close to her. Her eyes began to adjust to the light in the room coming in from the moon outside the window. She softly rolled her body around so that she could see who might be taking liberty to be so familiar with her.

Hook.

He must have come in at some point while she was asleep and joined her in the bed. He smelled of spices and appeared to be passed out. She gazed at him while he was sleeping and he seemed peaceful. He had removed most of his clothing except it seems he was gentlemen enough to leave on his pants and one boot. She smiled. He was shirtless and she noticed that his chest was marred with scars in different areas. No doubt that he had an adventurous tale he could tell for each one. She would like to think she could forget how she received each of her markings but she could likely tell her tales as well.

She noticed that he had a scar that lay above his heart. She wasn't thinking and she reached out and touched it lightly. He moaned a little and pulled her a little closer. She remained still so that she didn't wake him. It actually felt nice to be held and he was keeping her warm. She thought the worst would happen to her earlier. She was thankful that the worst had happened and she was still alive, for today.

It had been awhile since she had shared her bed with Neal. He traveled often and she suspected he had other women that he would meet with but she never asked. He slept in a separate room at the castle when he was home. On occasion he would stumble into her room, reeking of liquor. It was those evenings that she would rather forget and was happy to see that he left her before she woke up in the morning. She would often spend the day in her room after those nights. Thankfully it had been quite awhile since that had happened.

She would rather remember Neal when they first married. He was full of life and he smiled at her often when he didn't know she was looking. He made her feel special and didn't mind that she wasn't just like the other princesses. She had fire and was not afraid to speak her mind. That seemed to be put off many of the other princes that came to court her.

She met many of the princes at her first royal ball. They all seemed very nice but were narrow minded and often made her feel like she wouldn't fit in. Half way through the ball she managed to sneak away and wander down the hall. She went to find a quiet place to sit. That was when she met Neal. He had arrived late to the ball and was rushing to get in.

He had been traveling most of the week. She took him in the back of the castle to the kitchen since he had missed dinner. They talked most of the night and finally did get in one dance. He wasn't like the other princes who only talked about politics and connections. Neal spoke of his travels and how he longed for adventure to other realms.

She had been mesmerized by him and she was actually happy that she went to the ball after meeting him. Soon after the ball her father told her that Neal had asked for her hand in marriage. She found out later that it had been a setup by her father, Neal and Neal's father that they were to meet. It had also been pre-arranged that they would marry to unite their lands. Their fathers had met during their travel and they mutually agreed a match would be in their best interests.

Her father knew how much Emma hated the idea of being a match for political reasons so he hid it from her. They staged her meeting with Neal at the ball. Her father never knew that Neal blurted it out during one of his drunken rages. She was devastated. She always thought he married her because he fell in love with her that night like she did with him. She had been a fool in many ways with Neal but at least he had given her Henry.

Henry was a joy to her. He was such a happy baby and hardly fussy at all. He was not an easy birth by any means. She had lost a lot of blood during the delivery and almost didn't live. When he was born Neal was so happy. His father came to join them at the castle within days after Henry was born. She was conscious some of the time. They would often have whispered conversations in the hall outside of her room. She overheard his father one time say that no one could deny their family any longer. Their blood was now mixed with a Royal and he would rule the lands. That was always puzzling to her.

Soon after Henry's birth Neal began traveling a lot back and forth between their castle and his father's. Each time he returned he grew more distant and cold. Then he began drinking heavily during the time he was home.

After trying to get him to slow down drinking one evening he struck her for the first time. She retreated to her room and from then on she closed her heart to him. She tried to keep to herself and continued to do her daily activities. She looked after Henry and maintained the needs around the castle as they required her to do.

She didn't have many visitors aside from Neal's business connections that would come to town from time to time. Occasionally they would bring their wives but it was not very often. She rarely got to see her family except for holidays and as Henry grew older most of the time she was alone. It was hardly the life she had imagined she would have when she met him.

She felt tears pooling in her eyes. She reached up to wipe them away as carefully as she could but she felt Hook stir awake.

He opened his eyes to see her staring at him and so close since she was wrapped in his arms.

"Ah, Love. You are awake."

She didn't move and neither did he.

"Yes, Captain. I wasn't expecting to find you here, so close to me."

"Well Love, this is my bed you are occupying" he whispered and he pulled her in a little closer.

She sighed. After all it was his bed, his cabin, and his ship. She was just a problem that he managed to pick up at the last port.

"Hmm, this could be a celebratory night after all. " He pulled her closer so that the lengths of their bodies were meeting.

He was warm and she was used to sleeping in a cold bed alone in her castle. It was nice to be held. She snuggled closer in him embracing his warm chiseled body.

"This doesn't bother you, Love?" He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Well Captain, I was welcoming death earlier. It's been a long time since anyone has held me this close and it feels nice to be in your arms. If I must die tomorrow I would like it to be spent in the comfort of your arms versus sleeping alone at the edge of the bed. It's much warmer here."

"Hmm, that is an interesting thought Princess. If you were going to die tomorrow, is there anything else that I might oblige you this evening?"

She looked up to see him smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Ties

Chapter 3

"I think that this will do Captain, at the moment I'm quite comfortable."

He reached his hand up and caressed the side of her face. She winced at his touch as she still had the remainder of a sensitive bruise on the side of her face.

"Love, you need not be afraid. I won't hurt you."

She still felt guarded; after all he was a stranger, a pirate and she was his prisoner. Knowing her situation she still felt safer in his arms than she has in the last 10 years with her husband. He had at least treated her as a human being, even though he had pity for her in his eyes.

"Captain, have you thought about what you will do with me when we reach Tortuga?"She whispered.

"Aye, Lass. I've given your request some consideration. I've decided that I will not request a ransom from the king and queen. I will grant you that, but I've not yet figured out what I will do with you."

"Thank you Captain", she said warily.

"That leaves me in a most precarious situation with my crew. I can't have a woman aboard this ship who doesn't belong to me or the men will assume that you are available to share. "

She looked directly into his eyes to see his meaning. He arched his eyebrow and gave her a slight smirking grin. His glittering blue eyes sparkled as the moonlight shone on them.

"I see", she said.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"While you are a prize for any man, the pirate's life is not for the faint of heart."

"Captain, I was a bird in a gilded cage. Be it life or death outside of the castle is free to me."

"Princess if you haven't figured it out by now I shall not be the man to end your life. You may wish to think about how to survive instead of being so set to die." He yawned and stretched closer to him.

She hadn't thought about actually going on and living outside of the castle. That thought was actually comforting. She had completely her duty to her family and she knew Henry would be safe being the heir to their family.

"If we aren't going to be celebrating this evening I suggest we get some shut eye. We are heading into rough waters tomorrow and I need my strength."

She sat up, pulled from his arms and scooted to the bottom of the bed.

"What are you doing?"he scoffed.

She reached down and pulled off his other boot and tossed it onto the floor.

He laughed and pulled her back down to his side.

"Come here love and keep me warm, at least let me feel your body up against me if I can't have you completely."

She snuggled in once again feeling safe for the night. Could she really live and be free?

When the morning light came in she quickly realized she was in the bed alone. She hadn't eaten in over a day and she was starving. She got up from the bed and found a bowl of fruit and nuts sitting on the desk. She grabbed an apple from the bowl and ate it. She probably looked like a ravenous dog but it was good. She quickly grabbed another and then went to sit in the window seat to watch the waves. They were much rougher today than they were yesterday. This must be due to the effects from the impending storm that the captain mentioned last night.

She realized she was still sitting in her under dress. It was quite flimsy and not very warm. She only had her green dress and her cloak to put on. She stayed in her under dress just in case she needed to be seen in a public place and she didn't want her dress to be a wrinkled mess.

She still had her dignity and she was still alive. Today she felt stronger. She wasn't sure if it was the open seas, the good night sleep, or the genuine warmth that she felt from the Captain last night that made her stronger.

She hadn't felt like a person in such a long time. She had lived her days to look after Henry, no one was really looking after her. She hadn't had a friend in a long time. She was content to do things alone because she had to but it was never because she wanted to. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them like she used to when she was a little girl and needed to comfort herself.

Her mother was always so gentle with her. She was a true lady. She always felt bad that her mother was stuck with such an unruly daughter. She loved doing things with her father. They would ride horses, play swordfight, and hunt together. She was an excellent shot with a bow and arrow. She actually learned to shoot from her mother. As ladylike as her mother was she also had a twinge of a wild streak in her and she suspected that is likely where she got it too.

Tears began to well in her eyes as she thought of her parents. She couldn't remember the last time she saw them. They missed the last holiday with them due to Neal's activities in another realm. He would not allow them to travel alone so she and Henry were held to their own castle. Neal would also not extend an invitation to her parents to come and stay with them. He forbid her to invite them to stay longer than a day so but the journey alone would make that an inhospitable request for her parents.

He made sure she was kept by his side when she was out of the castle too. He must have known that if she had the chance she would take Henry and run far away from him. She was too scared to leave. She knew his father was a powerful man and would stop at nothing to bring Henry back. He wouldn't care if she were gone; it was really just Henry he cared about. That is what made her so certain that he wouldn't come looking for her. He told her many times during his rages that he no longer needed her and that she had done her job and to be quiet. This thought made her angry. She couldn't process this emotion while she was at home but now, It burned within her. She had let him push her around and hurt her time and again as if she were nothing. She wasn't nothing, she was a strong woman. She was Emma Swan! She had survived every attack, every evil word that he slung at her, and every tormented situation that he put her in. She had survived. She was alive.

A sudden clicking of the lock on the door pulled her from her trance. She looked towards the door to see the Captain coming through carrying a basket with bread in it and a pitcher. He looked rather handsome today as his hair appeared to be windswept and his cheeks were rosy from being up on the deck in the blustering winds. When her gaze met his she saw the depth of the blue gleaming at her intently. They were a bit red from last night's excursion with the Rum but still very beautiful.

"Princess, I see you found something to eat. I brought you some fresh bread and water." He smiled at her and cocked his head to the side.

"Thank you Captain", she smiled.

Her hair was hanging loose and wild about her shoulders. She appeared to have more color in her cheeks today. She was quite the beautiful woman. He could see himself pleasuring her in many ways and was certain that he would be a happy man. He shook his head to get the thoughts from his vision that came creeping in so he could focus. He moved his gaze to her beautiful green eyes. She was staring back at him.

"Aye How are you feeling today Princess? I trust you slept well? I know I did." He winked at her.

She searched him up and down. He was once again dressed in black leather pants, a black flowing shirt but had changed his vest to a black and red brocade version. It had several clasps holding it closed but his shirt left nothing hidden. His chest was chiseled and manly with dark hair peeking underneath from his shirt. He had a long leather jacket with wide lapels and metal clasps all down the sides. The sleeves were very ornately embellished into the leather. He also had a sword on his hip.

She stepped down from the window seat and padded towards him. It slipped her mind that she was barefoot and barely dressed in this morning light. She quickly hugged her arms around herself as she sat in the chair at the small table in front of the captain.

"Will you be joining me today Captain?" She looked up and smiled flashing her eyes in his direction.

She saw that he noticed her and she felt her cheeks begin to flush.

"No, Princess I must go above deck as the storm is approaching on the horizon."

"Captain, Can I ask you something?"

"What is it milady?"

"Do you think that I might be able to get some clothes from one of the trunks that your men took yesterday? Even if I could just have one more dress that would help. I've only got a formal dress to wear and I don't think I can go about the cabin in my under dress until we make it to Tortuga."

He rubbed his thumb and finger on his chin, then slightly scratched behind his ear.

"Well, I don't mind you walking around as you are, you are quite the site in this but I suppose I could have Smee go into the hold to locate an item or two for you."

"Thank you Captain, my trunk has a Swan embossed on it."

"A Swan?"

"Yes, it was a gift from my parents to me when I was a girl. Emma Swan is carved on the top along with a picture of a Swan. My mother used to read me the story of the ugly duckling that turned into a beautiful swan. It was my favorite and my mother used to call me Emma Swan. I was always running around with the boys and she vowed one day to turn me into a beautiful lady, just like the Swan."

"Ok, then Swan. I will speak to Smee. Please put your green dress on until Smee comes in with the additional clothes. I wouldn't want him seeing anything that he might want to touch later. I best be going back to the bridge to ready the crew. You should brace yourself here below deck as it looks like it might get very rough on the sea today."

"Thank you for all of your kindness Captain. You are not at all what I thought you would be."

"Careful Princess, I have a reputation to uphold with my crew and in the world. I can't have you spreading such rumors or I will be ruined." He smiled at her winking once again before leaving her to go back up on deck with the crew.

She met his eyes as he left causing her breath to catch. The affect that he had on her made her feel giddy like a school girl.


	4. Chapter 4: Stormy Seas

**Chapter 4**

Emma ate some of the bread that he brought down for her and she quickly dressed in her green gown. She didn't put the gloves back on. The elbow length gloves were necessary to hide her shame behind the castle walls. She tossed them aside. It felt good to dismiss some of her lady like behavior in favor of comfort. She didn't have to be ashamed anymore. The marks were fading more each day.

She was alerted to the door once again and this time it was Mr. Smee. She remembered how menacing he appeared when they robbed her carriage. He didn't seem like the evil man she thought him to be. He had missing teeth, a round face and scraggly hair. Somehow his red knit cap made him seem less scary now. Maybe it was because she saw how the Captain handled him yesterday. Mr. Smee seemed terrified of the Captain. Even behind the castle walls she had heard rumors of the dreaded Captain Hook, the menacing Pirate who sails the seas. Mr. Smee kept his eyes to the floor as he came in. He carried in her trunk and placed it on the floor.

"Milady, the captain asked me to bring this for you." He took off his cap and held it in both of his hands in front of his body and nervously scrunched it up. He continued to keep his eyes to the floor and did not look up at her once.

"Thank you Mr. Smee. I appreciate you bringing this trunk for me. I will be quick about getting out a few things so you may return it to the hold. "

She bent down to the floor and opened her trunk.

"Oh No, milady, the Captain said you may keep your trunk."

She peered up from the behind her trunk.

"He is going to allow me to keep my trunk?"

"Aye"

"Smee! " called the Captain from above deck.

"Good Day milady", he said nervously.

Mr. Smee put his hat back on his head and scurried back to the door as quickly as he entered. She heard him turn the lock and head back up on deck.

She sat there surprised at what just occurred. She didn't bring anything of real value with her. She had one other fancy satin blue dress, three day dresses, a few additional under dresses, and a night gown in the trunk. She also had a hairbrush and an extra pair of shoes. I suppose this wasn't the chest that would break the bank. She felt grateful that he would show her this kindness. She pulled out her light green cotton day dress. It was a floor length, scoop neck dress with cap sleeves. The fabric was so much lighter than her satin green evening dress. She slipped her arms out of her dress and laid it on top of the chair. She also removed her under dress. She pulled a fresh under dress from her trunk and put it on. She heard the door unlock once again. She turned around quickly to see that it was the Captain. Relief washed over her.

"Hello Love, I trust you got your things. Were able to find everything you needed?"

"Yes, thank you Captain. You are being more than generous with me. I am very grateful to you for your kindness."

She tried to cover herself with the dress since she was standing there once again in her under dress.

"Love, there is no need for modesty now, I've seen you walking around all morning in less than what you have on and we did spend the night wrapped up together."

She blushed fully at his comments and she suspected that she might become mesmerized by him if he kept looking at her that way.

She pulled the dress over her head on top of her under dress. It came down and hugged her curves in all the right places.

He stood in front of her taking in the view, his jaw hanging open slightly.

"Princess you look beautiful, although I prefer you out of the dress if I had a choice".

She smirked at him with a slight smile at his comment. She pulled her hair to untangle it from her dress. She let her hair fall down around her shoulders and pulled some forward to cover her chest and frame her face.

He walked over and pushed her hair back over her shoulders and away from her face. He held her hand above her and twirled her under his arm. She could feel his eyes looking her up and down. She blushed again.

"Oh, that's nice." he said with a grin on his face.

He didn't let go of her hand. She looked up to see him staring at her. His hand was a bit calloused but strong. He wore three rings, two a little larger with jewels in the center and one on his thumb. He rubbed her hand with his thumb. She could feel electricity running between them.

"You're beautiful Love, you shouldn't hide it."His blue eyes were gleaming again.

She went to pull back her hand but he held it firm. He raised her hand up to his lips and lightly kissed it never taking his eyes from hers. There he was mesmerizing her again. The ship started rocking harder.

"Lass, you should prepare yourself. The storm is rearing up out there. Put your things away so I can stow your trunk."

"Ok Captain"

She bent and gathered her other items and tossed them into the trunk and closed it shut.

He bent down to pick it up and noticed the etching in the top of the trunk.

"Emma Swan", he whispered as he ran his hand across the carved design on the top of her trunk.

She felt a tingle at the way he said her name.

"My grandfather carved the design for me before he died. He was a decent and kind man."

He picked up her trunk and stowed it into the corner of the ship. The sound of the waves crashing got much louder and the ship began swaying back and forth. She almost lost her balance.

Another sharp push forced her directly into him. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her close so that she wouldn't fall. He was so warm and she could hear his heart beating fast.

She looked up to see him staring down at her once again. His eyes would be the death of her. She would swear he could see right into her soul when he looked at her.

"Thank you again Captain. It appears you have saved me once more."

"Watch out lass, it can get a bit rough. I would suggest you find a place to sit tight until the storm dies down. The crew and I will get us through this."

She went to draw away from him and the ship rocked once again pushing her into him harder. They were nearly both knocked over.

"Love I need to get above deck so I can help the crew. The Jolly needs her Captain to see her through this storm."

He was still hesitant to let her go from his grasp. She smelled of lilacs and her skin was as soft as rose petals. If she kept looking at him with those beautiful green emerald eyes he would take her right then. He wondered if she knew she could command him with only a single look. She seemed hesitant to let him go as well.

"OK Captain, be careful up there. Once again, thank you for your kindness."

She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He reached up and touched his face where she had kissed him gazing at her once again. He had a look of surprise on his face. The ship rocked harder calling his attention. He turned and walked back out of the door, locking it behind him. He didn't look at her or say anything.

He pressed his body against the door as it closed. Didn't she know what she was doing to him? He could so easily lose control with her and take her to his bed. He pushed off of the door and walked up to the deck to head into the storm.

"Captain on Deck" yelled the crew.

She touched her lips. What had she done? Surely she hadn't just encouraged that level of familiarity with the Captain. She couldn't help herself. He made her feel pretty and light. She hadn't felt like that in a very long time. She was being rocked around, back and forth, and side to side. She pulled her cloak from the chair and walked over to the corner of the room. She sat on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest to hold herself as small as she could to wait out the storm. She used her cloak as a shield to the winds that had picked up and made the cabin temperature drop.

She sat there for awhile as the storm rocked them about. She could hear the men yelling and moving about on the deck above. This was quite a storm. The lightning and thunder booms were so loud she could barely think. She didn't know how long she sat there in the frightened state before things started to calm down a bit. While the ship continued to rock she felt herself start to drift to a dream. She closed her eyes and thought about the castle gardens. They were her favorite place to go during the day. She would walk the castle grounds for hours looking at each of the flower beds. Each bed had a unique flower and a distinct color. She loved the purple lilacs. When she needed to calm down or was scared she thought of the flowers, the trees, and the animals of the palace gardens. That was her safe place.

She could hear the winds picking up again. The Captain was barking out orders to his men and their responses as they followed his orders. When she thought things were starting to calm down she got up to grab a book from the shelf. She realized her mistake when the ship rocked hard once again and a few of the books tumbled down and hit her in the head. She saw the blackness and felt her body fall to the floor.

When she woke up she found herself lying on the bed with her cloak draped over her. She had been knocked out cold twice in two days. She slowly sat up and looked out the window. She had no idea how long she had been out but it appeared that the sun was starting to set. The storm had passed and the waves were normal.

The Captain was sleeping in a chair at the table. He had a bottle of Rum on one side, glass in his hand, and his head down in front of him. The room was a mess. Things were jostled out of place from the storm and lying about on the floor. She saw the books on the floor in front of the shelf. She reached up and felt the tender spot on top of her head where they hit her.

She quietly got up from the bed and went over to check on the Captain. She took the glass from his hand and pushed it to the center of the table. He startled and mumbled something incoherent. He sat up and looked at her. He looked exhausted and he was dripping wet.

"Captain, let me help you out of your wet things"

He was mumbling incoherently again at her and pointing his hook in the direction of the window.

"Are you ok Captain?"

He closed his eyes again and put his chin to his chest falling asleep again.

She struggled to pull his wet coat off of him. He smelled heavy of rum and salt water. He had been soaked all the way through. She hung his coat on the back of one of the chairs. Then she went for his boots. She pulled each boot off one at a time and he was slumped back over on the table again. She sat him up in the chair and removed his clinging wet shirt. She paused for a moment to take in the site of him while there was still light in day. He was exquisite. She felt her cheeks start to flush again as she drunk in every inch of him.

"Keep on moving Emma" she mumbled to herself.

She laid his shirt on the desk so that it could dry.

She knelt down next to him and pulled his arm over her shoulders. She pulled him up from the chair and quickly dragged him over to the bed. She struggled to push him up on the bed since he was dead wait. He thumped back onto the bed with his legs dangling over the side.

He began mumbling again and trying to scratch his nose.

She giggled at that.

His pants were soaked through too. Could she be so familiar with him and remove his pants? It just seemed awful to allow him to sleep in wet clothes. She decided that he would get sick if he were to stay in these wet clothes so she started to undo the laces of his pants.

He started coming around. She stepped back a bit. He opened his eyes and mumbled to her and once again pointing his hooked hand towards the window. Then he closed his eyes.

She quickly started again on the laces. She went to pull down his pants and she realized he didn't have any underwear under those pants.

She covered her eyes quickly feeling the heat rise in her cheeks once more at the site of his manhood. He was still asleep and hasn't moved. She uncovered her eyes and took a longer look.

"Whoa Captain" she whispered. Then she giggled again. He had quite the package wrapped up in those leather pants. She was glad he didn't see her reaction. She grabbed the quilt on the bed and covered him so that he would be warm. She had no idea where he kept his extra clothes. She wasn't about to go rifling through his things when it was getting dark.

She went to the other side of the bed, hopped up and pulled him further onto the mattress. She managed to pull him up onto the bed and get his head on the pillows. She pulled his legs in front of him.

He was mumbling to her again but without moving this time.

She smiled and tucked him further into the blanket. She picked up his pants and hung them on the back of the chair he was sitting on so they could dry.

She managed to get herself wet while moving the captain around and undressing him. She grabbed her trunk from the corner. She pulled off her dress. She quickly looked over towards the bed to make sure the captain was asleep. She removed her under dress and put it back into the trunk as well. She pulled out her night gown and put it on. It was a white, soft cotton dress. It was her favorite.

She grabbed some of the bread that was left in the bowl from earlier and ate it. It would be fully dark soon and she didn't want to sit and eat by candlelight. She grabbed the glass and finished off the rest of the rum that was in it.

"Wow that is pretty strong stuff", she coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She padded over to the bed in her bare feet. She grabbed her cloak from the bottom of the bed and hopped up next to the sleeping Captain.

She looked over to see him peacefully sleeping. She couldn't help but feel a little naughty at the fact that she had undressed him while he was passed out. She smiled and looked out the window to see the moon was coming up over the horizon. The skies were clear and the moon was bright after the storm. She rolled over on her side staring at him while he slept. His really was a good looking man. He had an amazing rock hard body and a sturdy jaw line. His lips looked soft. She imagined what it would be like to kiss him. That thought made belly feel warm and she felt goose bumps rising on her arms. She hugged herself tightly with her cloak against her. She turned to face the Captain and moved up on her side. She put one arm under her head and let the other arm rest softly on the Captain's chest. She could feel his gentle heart beat. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Heat after the Storm

**Chapter 5**

"Oooooh", he groaned. His head was pounding he reached up to rub his temples and became suddenly aware that he was missing his clothes.

He looked over to his side and saw Emma contently sleeping. She was wrapped up in her cloak sleeping on top of the blankets. She had undressed him and he didn't even get the pleasure of watching her do it. Somehow she got him into the bed too. Maybe she was stronger than he gave her credit for. The moon was still in full glow. He sat up in bed and looked around. She straightened up and hung his clothes to dry. He smiled. She looked like an angel sleeping under the moonlight.

When he came down after fighting the storm he found her lying on the floor in front of the bookshelf. He tried to revive her but she was out cold. She had clearly been knocked out by the books that were lying all around her. He had scooped her up and put her to bed. The storm was a killer. They lost a man and half a dozen others nearly went overboard. He was more than exhausted but he had too much adrenaline to go to sleep. He sat down with his rum and had a few drinks, maybe a few too many as he watched her peacefully sleeping.

She had kissed him. He couldn't get the impression off of his cheek of her lips. He felt the imprint might have been burned in. He touched that spot and smiled. He hadn't felt that way about a woman in a long time. She was so beautiful but she didn't even realize the effect she had on men. She was so modest and proper yet she was still a bit rough around the edges.

Whenever he thought about how poorly she had been treated by her husband he could feel the bile rise in his throat. If he were to ever cross paths with that man again he would be sure to kill him but in a very slow manner to ensure that he felt the pain that she must have endured all those years.

Anyone could see that she is a prize to be treasured. She had only been on his ship for two days and he was already taken with her. He wasn't sure how he would be able to let go of her. He knew in his heart that she would never be able to love him. He was a pirate, a scoundrel, and a killer. He had lived a hard and rough life. It would not be a life he would want for a woman as soft and beautiful as she. He has already had a hard time keeping his crew at bay and keeping her safe. He told the crew he planned to ransom her and that she needed to remain untouched and unmarked. He kept her locked in the cabin for her safety. He told the crew that no one was to even set eyes upon her for fear of their death.

She started to moan a little and began to roll towards him. God she was going to drive him crazy. He edged over towards her. He brushed her hair back off of her face. She had beautiful alabaster skin. He longed to touch her and to have her touch him. He inched even closer still. She had soft pink lips and he ached to kiss her. He knew if she were to let him hold her in that way he would never be able to let her go. It was amazing just to be able to sleep next to her and wrap his arms around her. He was surprised that she even allowed that and that she was happy about it. It was the best night's sleep that he'd had in a long time. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him.

"mmmm Captain? Are you alright?" she said sleepily.

"Yes, Any idea how I ended up without my clothes Love?"

"Hmm" she mumbled looking away.

He inched closer to her so that the length of his body was matched to the length of hers.

She pushed forward to face him. She gave him a shy smile.

"Well, when I woke up you were passed out in your wet clothes sitting over there at the desk. I thought it would be best to remove them so that you didn't get ill. I tried to wake you but you looked exhausted and I believe you might have had quite a bit of rum. "

"Ahh, I see. How did you manage to get me undressed and into the bed Love? Did one of my crew help you?"

"No, Captain." she blushed scarlet.

"Are you angry with me? I hung them to dry. I can fetch them for you."

"No Lass, I'm not angry with you. I'm just amazed that I had a beautiful woman undress me and put me to bed and I didn't even get to enjoy it. "

She looked up to see him smiling. His eyes were sparkling in the moonlight mesmerizing her again.

He was gazing at her so intently that she felt as though she could not break from it.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Love."

"Captain, it's the least I could do for you. You have shown me such kindness since I have arrived. You have saved my life in more ways than you can imagine. I'm eternally grateful to you for allowing me to feel free even if it is just for a little while. "

He couldn't take it any longer. The way she was looking at him in such a kind and loving manner. He leaned in closely to her, his gaze unwavering from her eyes and caressed the side of her face down to her chin with his hand. He pulled her chin up and he kissed her delicate, soft lips. It was like he had been struck by lightning. He felt her lips mould to his as she responded to his kiss. She sat up and her hands slowly found their way up around his neck. Her fingers threaded through his hair sending a shudder through him. He held her in an embrace and pulled her closer so that he could claim her mouth completely. His tongue slipped inside her mouth to deepen their intimacy.

Desire swept through her in waves of heat as they moved closer together. She never felt like this with a man before. She felt as though she could not get enough of him, his scent was intoxicating. He abruptly pulled away.

He was shaking when he pulled his mouth away from her. His breath was ragged and uneven.

She didn't want to let go of him. She reached up to pull him back to her. He grabbed her hand.

"Love, if you keep kissing me that way I'm not going to be able to stop."

She could already feel his arousal through the thin blanket that separated them.

She wanted to feel safe in his arms again. She wanted to feel loved. Her body ached for him to touch her. Her hands slipped back up around his neck, her fingers entwining in his soft hair. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What are you doing Love?" he whispered.

She felt his muscles tighten. She leaned forward very carefully and lightly kissed him. She could feel him holding back from her. She leaned in again this time letting the tip of her tongue caress his bottom lip.

The hunger inside him seemed to ignite. The feeling was so intoxicating, so overpowering. His tongue penetrated her warmth, probing, taking and tasting her. He caressed her face and pulled back searching her eyes for signs that she wanted to stop. She was looking at him smiling.

Her eyes never leaving his gaze, she wasn't resisting. She had initiated the kiss and she looked surprised as he had pulled away from her.

She pushed the cloak to the floor and lifted the blanket that separated them climbing underneath with him. That was her only protection from him and she knew it, she wanted him.

He stared at her with amazement.

"Love, do you know what you are doing to me?"

"Captain, I believe it is the same thing you are doing to Me.", she whispered seductively.

"Emma Swan, I want to make you feel loved in every way. If you do this I may never be able to let you go."

"I hope you mean that Captain."

He began kissing her neck gently and slowly moving towards her mouth. He wanted to make love to her. He didn't want to just take her and relieve his need. She wasn't just some bar wench that he paid to service him for the night.

"Captain, can you help me out of my night gown?" she whispered.

She was wearing a soft night gown that didn't leave much to the imagination. He could feel her breasts perking up for him through the thin material as his hands roamed over the curves of her body. She made little moaning noises when he found those spots on her neck as he kissed her. Those little noises struck spikes of pleasure through him. He sat her up and pulled up on her nightgown over her head so that he could remove it. He wanted to be close to her without any barriers between them. She sat up and raised her arms to allow him to pull it over her head.

The moonlight was shining in through the window on her and she had a bit of glow to her skin as he revealed her body from under the nightgown. Her hair fell down from inside of her nightgown as he removed it and it framed her face, back, and shoulders. She had beautiful breasts. She looked like a goddess.

"Emma, you are beautiful." he whispered heavy with need in his voice.

She blushed. It had been a long time since she had been with a man let alone had anyone see her so exposed. She smiled as he looked at her with need in his eyes. He reached for her hand and pulled her close to him laying her down on the mattress. He began kissing her hand and then continued light kisses all the way up her arm and to her neck. His lips were soft and wet. It felt like he was caressing her with each kiss. He traced her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue then he thrust his tongue inside to explore the wonderful textures. The fire in her belly was growing stronger with each kiss. She could feel the heat from his body and his growing need against her hip. She moved her hips against him rubbing his arousal.

"Your skin is so soft and smooth", he whispered in her ear.

His hand slid between her thighs, she pushed her hips forward. She wanted to be able to respond stronger but she felt so good that she couldn't move. She thought she was going to die with need. He could tell how aroused she was by him. She had grown very wet. He smiled against her lips as he continued to deepen their kiss. Emma responded by arching her body closer to him. His thumb teased her sensitive nub again and again until the sweet torture threatened to consume her.

"Captain, you feel so good", she moaned when his fingers penetrated her. She was soon lost to the sensations coursing through her body. Soon after she was forced into a sweet haze as the waves enveloped her body and crashed over her. He continued kissing her and caressing her with his tongue.

"That's good Love; I want you to feel as much pleasure as I can offer you."

He claimed her mouth once again. His heart was slamming against his chest. The scent of her was so intoxicating and feminine. He found her breasts and cupped their fullness. He began kissing her nipple into an aroused point forcing her to catch her breath in the back of her throat. He settled on top of her between her thighs leaning up on his elbows. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss and thrust into her, tight, moist heat just as his tongue thrust inside meeting hers.

Emma wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside. She met each thrust completely, arching with demand when he withdrew. The sweet ecstasy overwhelmed her as they found their release at the same moment.

She felt like liquid. Their legs were tangled together. He shifted her in his arms sliding next to her so he could hold her and relieve his weight from her. She could feel his heart pounding just as hers was.

"That was, incredible Love", he said as he let out a breath.

She looked up to see him staring at her. She could feel the tears start sliding down her face.

"Did I hurt you Love?"

He used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"No, it was wonderful. I've never felt such pleasure before."

He pulled her closer and kissed her on top of her head, then her cheek, and then gently on her lips.

"That is the way a man should always treat a beautiful lady when he makes love to her. Emma, you are exquisite, a treasure that should be protected and loved. I'm in awe of you. I'm not worthy to have had you Love."

She snuggled closer into him kissing him softly on his chest, up his neck, nibbling his ear, and then finally his lips.

"Captain, Thank you. You made me feel like I could deserve to be loved like that. I never thought I would feel that kind of pleasure." she whispered.

His mouth claimed hers once again and he spent the rest of the night hours making her feel worshipped and loved. When he felt that she was completely sated he held her close until they fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
